That's The Way I Loved You
by NewVoice
Summary: But i miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain. When it's 2 am and i'm cursin' your name. You're so in love that you acted insane and that's the way i loved you. Chapter-Fic
1. Realizations

A/N Yay new story! This just popped into my head while listening to Taylor Swift's song That's the way I loved you. If you haven't heard it you should check it out. Now onto the new story! That's The Way I Loved YouChapter 1- Realizations

Sonny Monroe was lying on her bed thinking. She was thinking about everything, her friends, So Random!, the meaning of life, and most importantly her boyfriend. Chad Dylan Cooper. They'd been dating for about a year and Sonny was starting to wonder. They use to be desperately in love; lately it's just been kind of boring.

"What happened to us?" Sonny whispered to her self. She looked at the clock and realized she had to get ready for a red carpet event she was going to with Chad that night.

An hour and a half later Sonny was red carpet ready. She was wearing a strapless dark blue dress and sliver accessories. Her hair was lightly curled and the sides were pulled back. At exactly 7:30 there was a knock on the door. Sonny walked to the door and pulled it open, reveling Hollywood's hottest young actor. In other words, her boyfriend. He always came exactly on time. Sonny was now realizing that it was a little boring knowing exactly what's going to happen.

"You ready to go Sonny? By the way you look amazing tonight."

"Thanks Chad. Let's go." Sonny said. As they walked towards the elevator of Sonny's apartment building Sonny's mind was elsewhere. _A year ago he would have said I was looking hot like any other guy, what's with the gentleman thing?_ Sonny wondered as the elevator came. Chad graciously let Sonny step in first.

"So you excited about tonight?" Chad asked as they rode down. _Small talk?_

"Yeah I guess. These things just get kind of boring and repetitive after a while."

"Don't worry Sweetie. They aren't all the same. There's bound to be something different at every premiere." Chad said ask he put his arm around Sonny's waist and lightly pecked on the cheek._ A peck, that's it? He use to make-out with me whenever he could, now he's not even bothering?_ These thoughts were all bothering Sonny. She had never really realized how much Chad had changed in the last year. Finally the excruciatingly long elevator ride was over. The couple exited the apartment building and walked to a limo that was waiting for them.

"This is supposed to be the big summer blockbuster movie." Chad said as they pulled away from the curb.

"Well Harry Potter is huge. It'd be a summer blockbuster even if it premiered in December." Sonny said sarcastically. Chad gave a fake laugh as if what Sonny said was the funniest thing in the world.

"Your probably right Hun. That franchise is amazing." Chad responded once he had calmed down from his laughing fit.

"I read in a magazine that the secret is Daniel Radcliff, a hot guy who's the richest man under 20 in Britain just makes the girls go crazy." At this point Sonny was seeing if she would be able to get her old Chad back. The old Chad would scoff and start bragging about how he would have been Harry Potter but his hair wasn't black.

" I guess that would do the trick. Oh we're here." Chad said realizing that the limo had pulled up to the red carpet. The driver opened up the door and the pair stepped out. They we're immediately blinded by the flashing of cameras.

"Chad is it true that you're going to be going to Australia to shoot you're new movie?"

"Sonny! Are you really trying to pursue a career in music?"

"OMG CHAD! I LOVE YOU!"

Reporters and fans were all trying to get Chad and Sonny's attention. They walked the red carpet, stopping every now and then to sign an autograph or pose for a picture. After a while they were finally able to get inside the theatre.

"See? There are always different questions and crazy fans. It's not like we hear the same thing everywhere."

"Chad, the point is there are _always_ reporters and crazy fans. Never mind, lets just go get something to eat." Sonny took Chad's hand and pulled him towards the snack counter.

"Large popcorn and two regular cokes please." Chad said when they got to the front of the line. Sonny began searching her purse for her wallet but Chad stopped her.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, it's on me." Chad smiled and took the food from the snack counter girl. When they were seated in the theatre Sonny was given some time to think. _It's not Chad's fault my life is repetitive. I chose this. But…he's so different. Why haven't I noticed it before? It's not like it was sudden. I miss the old him, the one I fought with constantly and the one when he was nice it was special. Now it's just…dull. Oh did he just say something? Shoot._ Sonny was knocked out of her thought by Chad whispering in her ear.

"Earth to Sonny. The movie's about to start." Chad whispered. Apparently Sonny had been thinking for a while. The theatre was dark and the previews were starting. For the next two hours Sonny sat silently watching Harry Potter be magical. At some point Chad put his arm around her, sending her back into thought. _Where's the spark. Even on hour fake date every time we touched there was a jolt of electricity through my body. _It was at that point that Sonny finally decided to do something about her predicament.

When the movie was over the two left. Sonny quickly pulled Chad down the red carpet, ignoring any questions reporters threw at them. They were almost at the limo when one rude reporter managed to get past security and block their way.

"Wow, I'm meeting Channy. I'm so honored." The women said with an obnoxious smirk. " Cindy Walter's of People's Magazine. I just have two little questions if you don't mind."

Before Sonny could tell the rude women that she minded very much Chad spoke.

"Yeah sure." He said. _Why does he have to choose now to be nice?!_

"Fabulous! Okay first, Chad do you think you've changed since dating little Ms. Monroe over here? And secondly, where do you see 'Channy' going in the future?"

"Well," Chad said "I personally don't think I've changed that much. I might be a little nicer to people but that's it. And as for the second question, I hope it goes far. Seeing as I love Sonny." Chad put his arm back around Sonny and the two walked away. Sonny was feeling worse with each step they took.

"So was the evening that horrible?" Chad asked as he and Sonny stood at her door.

"Umm…Chad why don't you come in?" Sonny asked. She had been trying to figure out how to do this the whole way home and figured that she'd just improvise.

"Alright." The two walked into the apartment and took a seat on the couch facing each other. "Hey what's wrong sunshine?" Chad asked, only then realizing that Sonny was looking like she might be sick at any moment.

"Chad we need to talk." Sonny said trying to keep her voice from cracking. Chad's face fell, as he understood why Sonny was acting strange.

"Sonny, you're not…breaking up with me are you?" Chad asked. Sonny looked into his clear blue eyes and saw hurt. She'd always been able to read Chad by looking in his eyes. She broke away from his gaze and looked down at the floor.

"I think it's for the best. Good-bye Chad." Sonny said. She hoped he would leave soon; she didn't want him to see her cry.

"You're not serious, are you?" Sonny nodded still not looking at him. "Sonny please don't. Whatever's wrong we can fix it. I love you…" Chad seemed to realize it was a lost cause and stood up. Before he exited he turned and looked at Sonny. "I'll always love you Sonny, and I know you still love me." With that Chad Dylan Cooper left the apartment, leaving a crying Sonny behind.

A/N What ya think? Worth continuing? Please review! 


	2. Depression

**A/N I had this written at the same time as the first chapter but decided to wait a little while before posting it. Chapter is not as Emo as it sounds. It's just a little less emo lol.**

**Chapter 2- Depression**

**(Chad's POV or his thoughts considering how I write.)**

She dumped me. She dumped me. Forget about her. As hard as Chad tried Sonny still clouded his mind. It had been a week since the night when she'd dumped him. Chad hadn't seen Sonny at all; he hadn't really seen anyone at all. He'd locked himself in his dressing room when he wasn't shooting. Two day's after the 'horrible night' an article about him and Sonny had come out in People's magazine. By then everyone knew that 'Channy' was no more. The article made Chad look like a fool. Saying that the night of the break-up Chad claimed Channy was going far, and that he loved Sonny Monroe. It was all true, which just made Chad feel worse.

"I thought she loved me…" Chad whispered as tears found there way into his eyes again. He was lying on the couch in his dressing room. Even though he had said that Sonny still loved him he was beginning to doubt that. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Chad. We have to start filming. Are you coming?" Portlyns voice call through the door. Without waiting for an answer she opened the door and walked in. What she saw wasn't pretty. Chad knew he looked as if he hadn't seen a mirror in a week. His normally perfect hair was messed up, his uniform was wrinkled, and his eyes were puffy and red. It also didn't help that he had been looking at the People's Magazine article again.

"Go away Port. I'm not filming today. Tell them to do the scenes without Mackenzie." Chad said as he attempted to hide his face behind a pillow.

"Chad, sitting around moping isn't going to help anything. Move on. I've tried to be understanding, but enough is enough! Pull yourself together and we'll go to the cafeteria for some surf and turf. Then you'll get your butt back in the studio. You have 10 minutes." With that Portlyn walked out of the room. It took Chad about 5 minutes to decide what he was going to do. _I don't __want__ to go…But Portlyn can be scary when she wants to be._

By the time that Portlyn came back Chad was back to looking like Chad Dylan Cooper.

"See." Portlyn said as she stepped into his room. "Was it so hard to go back to caring about personal appearance? Now come on, I'm hungry." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

On the way to the cafeteria Portlyn began talking about random things. _Can't this girl ever shut-up! Okay planning time. Go in, get food, eat with cast for as little time as possible, and escape back to dressing room. Note to self; don't forget to lock the damn door!_

Just as the pair got to the doors Chad froze. From where he was standing he had a perfect view of the So Random! table where the whole cast was sitting, including Sonny. She looked normal. Like she hadn't been affected at all by the break-up.

"Portlyn I can't do it. Don't make me go in there." Chad pleaded to his best friend. Portlyn looked in and saw the reason why Chad was suddenly freaking out.

"I'm sure she's just as upset as you are." Portlyn said attempting to lead him into the café, but Chad stood still.

"She doesn't look like it." He said as Sonny laughed along with the rest of her cast. By chance she looked his way and the two locked eyes. _I can't do this._

"I'm sorry. I just can't." Chad told Portlyn as his feet finally moved, in the opposite direction of his old girlfriend. When the noise from the café was gone Chad broke into a run. He only realized that he was outside when a raindrop fell onto his cheek._ Great. The weather is matching my mood._ Chad kept running, ignoring his car. When he finally stopped he realized he was at the park where he first kissed Sonny. Instead of escaping the place he sat down on the bench where he and Sonny had sat almost 10 months ago.

"I love you Sonny." Chad whispered as the rain poured down harder. _I can't live without her. I need her back._

Chad sat there for hours just thinking. Not caring that he had skipped out on filming again, or that someone might actually care that he disappeared. All he was concerned about was why Sonny would do this to him.

Finally at around dark Chad started to walk back towards the studio. He wasn't really paying attention to anything; he was too busy thinking of Sonny. _What did I do? She wouldn't dump me for no reason_. _I have to find out._ Without realizing it, Chad started walking down one of the busiest streets in L.A. Not a very good thing for a depressed teen icon.

"Oh My God! Are you Chad Dylan Cooper?!" Someone asked. Chad just kept walking. But the scream alerted all the reporters and paparazzi of his presence. Soon he was surrounded.

"Chad where have you been lately?"

"Is it true you're being kicked off Mackenzie Falls?"

"Was Sonny Monroe really just using you to get more popular?"

"Was the break-up with Sonny a surprise or expected?"

"Who broke-up with who?"

Chad finally had enough.

"All of you leave me ALONE! I am NOT being kicked off Mackenzie Falls and don't any of you EVER make Sonny Monroe out to be the bad guy! It doesn't matter who broke up with whom! Now leave me alone you vultures!" Chad fought his way through the crowd and broke free. He ran all the way back to Condor Studio's. Right back into his dressing room and this time he locked the door. Only then did he breakdown crying.

_What did I do to deserve this Sonny? I need you. I love you._

**A/N That was shorter then what I wanted but I couldn't figure out a way to make it any longer. As of this moment the story is going to be 7 chapters, epilogue included. I actually planned it out which is a first for me :D Review and you get a virtual hug lol.**

**P.S Fast enough update? lol**


	3. Confrontation

**A/N Just quickly I'm doing an advertisement for my other story's. I've you haven't already read them just letting you know that I've been writing one-shots like crazy. I just posted "Where's Sonny?" and "Lips of An Angel" earlier so check those out. Alright that's it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Confrontation**

Last Chapter:

_What did I do to deserve this Sonny? I need you. I love you._

Current Chapter:

Chad had made up his mind. He needed Sonny back. And to do that he had to figure out why Sonny dumped him in the first place. There had to be a reason.

_If it were any other girl it would just be because it's a good publicity stunt. But Sonny wouldn't do that, she's too nice._

There was absolutely no reason that Chad could find. He sat there until midnight thinking of why the love of his life would break his heart, coming up with no conclusions. Around 1 am he got up off the floor and made his way over to the couch. Turning on his plasma he began channel surfing. Nothing but infomercials were on for the first hundred channels or so. Finally something caught Chad's attention, a video of Sonny and him on the screen.

"As many of you know the beloved couple 'Channy' is over. But why you may ask. Well Santiago has the story as well as some theories from other Hollywood faces. Stay tuned." Santiago Heraldo's voice said through the television. Chad couldn't believe the nerve of Santiago. Here he was, racking his brains for some clue on why Sonny would dump him, and Mr. Know-it-all thought he had all the answers. Still, Chad continued watching the program. There was a chance maybe they had some accurate information. When the commercial break was over Santiago came onto the screen.

"Welcome back! Now this entire episode is being dedicated to Chad Dylan Cooper. We feel so sorry for you we have decided to try and help you get your woman back." At this point Chad just scoffed. Highly doubting Santiago was doing this for him. "Tween Weekly have been being flooded with letters from Channy fans with advice for Chad. Here's one from Rachel in Chicago. 'Dear Tween Weekly. I think that Chad's been focusing too much on his career and not enough on Sonny. I'm sure that if he changed that he could get her back.' Well Rachel that could be it. We all know that Chad's been getting bigger and better roles. So Chad if you happen to be watching this you might wanna keep that in mind."

"That can't be it. I always put Sonny first." Chad murmured as he continued watching.

"Next letter is from Jenny in Phoenix 'Well Tween Weekly if you want my opinion I think that Sonny was just using Chad. Who in their right mind would dump that fine piece of ass?" Santiago laughed at this one. "I'm sure there was a different reason. Sonny always seemed too sweet to do a thing like that. Although we all know she can sometimes be a bit of a diva."

This one just made Chad mad. How dare some girl bad mouth his Sonny! And Sonny had never been a diva, that piece of press was kind of his fault.

"Now I think it's time to move onto what some celebrities who know the couple have to say. First we have Selena Gomez her met the pair a little before they started dating. Here she is via Satellite." Santiago pointed to a TV screen that was behind him as Selena Gomez's face appeared.

"So Selena, welcome to Tween Weekly." Santiago welcomed the star.

"It's great to be here." Selena responded.

"Now time to talk about tonight main topic. The Channy break-up. What are you're thoughts on the subject?"

"I think that this is just a temporary thing. I know that those two truly do love each other and that Chad will get Sonny back. He must be a mess right now without Sonny."

Chad laughed bitterly. He doubted Selena knew just how much of a mess he was.

"What reasons do you think here are for Sonny dumping Chad so suddenly?"

"Whatever reasons they are Chad will figure them out and change. Or Sonny will miss him so much and tell him what's wrong. Wither way my guess is those two are back together by the end of the month." Selena said confidently.

"Thanks for your opinion and time Selena." Santiago said with a fake smile and a wave.

"Your welcome. Bye every one!" Then the screen that previously had Selena's face went black.

"Well we're out of time folks. Hopefully you all have a little more understanding about the Channy break-up and if any of you have any other advice for Chad feel free to post it on our website. This is Santiago Heraldo signing off." Chad turned off the TV before the credits came on.

That was…interesting. I'm glad Selena still has confidence in Sonny and me because I don't know If I do anymore. Oh God…I just wanna know what I did wrong!!!

After a while Chad hit himself in the head having thought of the most obvious thing in the world. Asking Sonny.

I made this way more complicated then it should have been. I just have to ask her. But that requires talking to her. I knew there was a reason I didn't think of this earlier.

Although Chad had run at the sight of Sonny earlier he realized he would have to eventually talk to her. _And what better thing_ _to talk about then why she dumped me?_ Chad thought sarcastically. Tomorrow was going to be fun…

* * *

Chad stood by the entrance of the cafeteria willing himself to walk in and talk to Sonny. He had promised himself when he woke up that morning after a less then wonderful sleep that he wouldn't run today. It was proving harder then it sounded.

"Common Cooper. 10 figgen steps. You can do it. Now!" Chad attempted to give himself a pep talk, which wasn't working.

"Chad…Why are you talking to yourself?" Chad jumped at the sound of Sonny's voice. He had been so busy with his pep talk that he hadn't noticed Sonny come out of the café. Chad thought he could feel his heart break a little more when she spoke. Her voice seemed more beautiful now that he couldn't hear it whenever he wanted.

"Umm…I…uhhh…" _Real intelligent Chad_

"Ummm…Alright then…I'll just be going." Sonny started to walk towards her dressing room. Watching her go made Chad remember that he had to get her back.

"Sonny wait!" Chad called running after her. She stopped and turned to look at him as he caught up with her.

"What is it Chad?" Sonny asked in a kind voice, like she was talking to a 5-year-old.

"I just need to ask you something. Why did you dump me? Please just give me a reason." Chad begged. Sonny looked around uncomfortably for a moment before answering in a quiet voice.

"Because I need my Chad back." Sonny whispered to him before running off. Chad just stood there stunned. He wanted an answer but he wasn't expecting this.

Now I just need to figure out what Sonny means by she wants "her" Chad back.

**A/N Hopefully this chapter wasn't as sad as the last one. I've figured out I either write really happy or really sad so I'm trying to find a middle. Check it Out! This author loves reviews! lol**


	4. Failure

**A/N Nothing to say**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or the song I Love You. I do own a guitar tho so that's mine lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Failure**

Last Chapter:

_Now I just need to figure out what Sonny means by she wants "her" Chad back._

Present Chapter:

For the next week Chad tried to figure out what Sonny had meant. It made absolutely no sense to him. There was no way she would want the Chad she first met, and other then that there was no other Chad. He was always hers, Chad just needed to figure out which part Sonny claimed as hers.

"Think Chad think. It can't be that hard." Chad said to himself as he sat in his dressing room. Lately he had developed the habit of saying things out loud instead of thinking.

"Well if it was easy you probably would have already figured it out." Portlyn said as she walked through his door like she owned the place. Chad sighed, not wanting her unexpected arrival.

_I really should remember to lock that door_

"What do you want Portlyn. I'm busy." Chad told her. He gestured to the notebook on the table that he had been writing in. All that was in there were different things that Sonny could have meant. Most of them were crossed out.

"I came to help. I think I might have an idea of what Sonny meant about her Chad." Although Chad didn't want to admit it, that peaked his inters. He had already run out of ideas, so maybe h could at least listen to Portlyn.

"All right Port. You got a minute. Go." Chad said in a Chad Dylan Cooper like way. He had never stopped acting like that to some people.

"Well when you first met Sonny, before you got together, didn't you use to do sweet things to surprise her?" Portlyn asked. _Maybe she's onto something…_

"Your point?"

"Well maybe the sweet spontaneous Chad is who she missed. I gotta go; I'm supposed to be shooting that scene with Michael right now. See ya later." Portlyn ran out of the room leaving Chad with a lot to think about.

_You know what, she could be right. Sonny was complaining about how boring our relationship was. She probably wants the Chad who dressed up as Eric and danced with her after her messed up prom. Perfect! I'm such a genius._

Chad ripped out the piece of paper that had all his ideas of what Sonny meant out of his notebook. Now he had to think of something super sweet to do for Sonny. The excitement he had had moments before faded.

_This is gonna be harder then I thought._

* * *

**Phase 1: Flowers**

Chad walked down the hall towards Sonny's dressing room. In his hand he had a bouquet of flowers. Sunflowers and jumpers to be exact. Chad remembered a long time ago when he and Sonny had gone for a walk in the park. She had started talking about how these two are her favorite kinds of flowers.

_Hopefully she realizes that I remembered what she liked even though she told be a long time ago._

Right outside of her door Chad stopped and turned to look at the wall where Sonny's picture was. All he had to do was look at her face and he remembered the reason why he had a plan that made him look like a lovesick fool. Well…he was one but no one else needed to know that.

Chad took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When he heard footsteps on the other side he panicked and momentarily considered running like there was a granny with a cane chasing him. But Chad forced himself to stay still as the door opened. What he saw almost had him running.

There stood what he thought was Tawni. Except that she had a pink fuzzy robe on, her hair in a fluffy blue towel, and green stuff all over her face.

"What do you want Cooper?" Tawni asked with poison dripping from her words. Even though Chad and Sonny had dated for so long her friends never really liked him, now they probably full on hated him.

"Umm…is Sonny here?" Chad asked unsure of himself for once. If Tawni was looking the creature from the ugly lagoon he'd hate to see what she did to Sonny.

"No she went for a pizza run. Why were you looking for her anyway? She dumped you, remember?"

"Can you just give her these for me." Chad thrusted the flowers into Tawni's hands. "Oh just let me write a quick note for it." He added pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket along with a pen.

Dear Sunshine

I miss you. I love you. And I hope you still love me too. I will get you back.

All my love, Your Chad

Chad put the note in the flowers and took off down the hall. He really couldn't stand looking at Tawni's face anymore.

_Phase 1 complete_

* * *

**Phase 2: Song**

_How hard can it be to write a song? If Miley Cyrus can do it, it can't be that hard._

Chad had gotten out his old guitar. Last valentines' day Sonny had jokingly complained that Chad didn't write her a love song. Now he was finally going to do what she asked. The only problem was, he had no idea how to write a song.

" Okay Chad. Just think short and sweet. That should be enough." Chad told himself as he strummed a few cords to get the feeling of playing back. The last time he had played guitar was about 3 years ago and his fingers were a little rusty.

On the table in front of him there was his laptop with a site open on how to write songs.

"Step 1: Think about what you want it to say." Chad read aloud.

_Hmm…What do I want to tell Sonny? That I can't live without her? She's my world? Remember Chad keep it short. I just want to say I Love Her._

"Step 2: What kind of music do you want in the background"

_Just an acoustic guitar. Those were always her favorite kind of songs._

"Step 3: Let your heart out."

_How do I do that? Stupid site._

Chad closed his laptop and sighed. How was he supposed to let his heart out? Without realizing it Chad's hands went into playing position and he started to strum come chords as he thought of Sonny.

_Hey this sounds pretty good._

Slowly Chad added some lyrics to go with the music. About an hour later he had a song for Sonny. Too excited to wait Chad ran out of his dressing room in search of Sonny. He looked in the café, her dressing room, the So Random set, but couldn't find her. Finally he decided to check out-side incase she was out there somewhere.

Chad found her sitting on a bench in the little park that was right next to the studio. As he approached Sonny Chad could feel himself get a little sick.

"Hey Sonny." Chad greeted as brightly as he could. It still hurt to see her but at least he wasn't running away anymore.

"Hi Chad. What's up?" Sonny seemed so normal. It's like the break-up hadn't affected her at all.

"Umm…I wanted to show you something if that's alright." Chad asked, praying that she wouldn't turn him down.

"Sure what is it?"

"I wrote a song and I want to know what you think of it."

"Umm…Chad I dunno…"

"Please just hear it." Chad begged.

"Alright." Sonny smiled. Chad began strumming. Eventually he started singing.

Can I look past the cliche' in every moment?  
Can I learn to be amazed by you?  
Can I find a simple way to praise you  
Even if it's already used?  
Can I put my pride aside and learn to sing in  
Time with someone elses praises?

I love you  
I love you  
I love you nothin' new

I love you  
I love you  
I love you nothin' new

Can I accept that in a world of  
Changes you're not impressed with something new?  
If I don't understand the language

Of a heart That's after you 

Can I put my pride aside and learn  
To sing in time with someone elses phrases?

I love you  
I love you  
I love you nothin' new

I love you  
I love you  
I love you nothin' new

As soon as Chad finished his song he ran. While he was singing his nerves started getting worse as Sonny had began to frown. So as a result here was Chad Dylan Cooper, just around the corner from where he had just sang to Sonny, puking up everything he's eaten in the last two days.

"At least I made it through the song." Chad praised himself when he had emptied his stomach. He then snuck around the back of the studio so he didn't have to face Sonny. Just incase she knew why he ran off.

_Phase 2: Complete_

* * *

**Phase 3: Asking**

_Calm down Chad. It's not like this is the first time you've done this._

Chad was attempting to give himself a mental pep talk. It was Saturday, two days after he'd written the song and sung it to Sonny. It also happened to be the day that Sonny had off. So here was Chad, driving to Sonny's apartment in the pouring rain to ask her to be his girlfriend again.

Amazingly enough, as Chad drove closer to Sonny's place he became more calm. He'd always loved her apartment. It was so much more homey then his parents mansion. And even though the place was calming for Chad, he had never been so scared to go and knock of her door.

Chad parked in the lot and quickly ran to the door of her apartment building trying to avoid getting wet. When he got to the door way he punched in the code for Sonny's apartment number. After a few rings she picked up.

"Monroe Residence. Sonny speaking"

"Sonny it's Chad. Can you let me up?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Chad."

"Please Sonny I need to talk to you." _I seem to be saying please a lot lately._

"And that's why I don't think it's a good idea."

"Sonny just let me up."

"No Chad. I know what you're going to say." _What…That means…_

"I'm guessing that means…"

"I'm sorry Chad. But your still not my Chad. Now please just leave."

"Alright I'll leave. Good-bye Sonny."

"Good-bye Chad" After that Sonny hung up. Chad just stood there. He had tried to change but it wasn't what she wanted. Once the shock wore off Chad slowly made his way back to his car in the pouring rain.

_Phase 3: Failure  
_

* * *

**A/N That was the longest Chapter so far. I decided to add the whole plan thing as I went along cuz the next chapter might be short.. And just incase any of you are wondering the song is "I love You" by Sanctus Real.**


	5. Easy To Break

**A/N I wasn't going to write another chapter tonight but I suddenly go inspired. Warning this chapter is a little dark. As in i was almost crying when i was writing it because it just kind of took on a life of it's own. Please don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, The song 'That's the way I loved you', Much music, Taylor Swift or Tim Degan( I think that's how you spell it but I'm not sure)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Easy To Break**

Chad had gone back into full time depression. All he did was sit in his room at home with the lights turned off drowning in self-pity. Once or twice he tried watching TV, but something about Channy always came up do Chad turned it off immediately. He had started to devote himself to making sure he never thinks about Sonny, or sees her. The only time Chad ever came out of his room was when he needed food. Other then that no one saw him.

He'd been living like this for almost a week and a half when Portlyn showed up.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! Open this damn door right now or so help me I will break it down!" Portlyn screamed.

_Damn my parent's must have let her in._

As Chad still feared Portlyn he slowly got up off his bed and made his way over to the door. On the way he turned on his lights and checked to see how bad he looked in the mirror. Chad literally cringed when he saw what he looked like. It'd been a week since he'd bothered to shower, the full week and a half since he brushed his teeth, he hadn't even seen a comb since the morning he went to Sonny's, and he'd been wearing the same old t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms since the first night.

"What do you want Portlyn?" Chad asked as he opened the door. His voice cracked from lack of use.

"I want to know why my co-star stopped coming to work just so he could live like an animal." Her nose cringed in disgust as she looked around Chad's usually clean room, except now there was food containers, plates, and other repulsive things scattered around.

"It's not worth it." Chad told her as he went back to his original spot on the bed. You could actually see the dent his body had left in the mattress.

"Chad, I've let you have your pity party long enough. It's time to get back to the real world. Right after you shower of course." Portlyn said, trying to add a little humor to the situation.

"What if I don't like the real world?" Chad challenged. It's not like he had any reason to go back. He'd have to see Sonny and work on a drama filled show. His life had enough drama; all he wanted to do was escape it.

"So what Chad! You can't live like this forever!"

Chad thought for a moment, Portlyn was right. He couldn't live like this forever.

"Then maybe life's not worth living." Chad said completely serious. His world had already ended, he couldn't see a light, what was the point anymore? After he said this Portlyn got a look of horror on her face.

"Don't you dare even think about that Chad! She was just a girl!" Portlyn exclaimed. Chad could tell she was scared of what he had said, hell even Chad himself was scared, but for some reason it seemed like a good answer.

"She wasn't just any girl Portlyn! She was Sonny, my Sonny, my sunshine…" Chad trailed off. When he said Sonny's name all the hurt he had been blocking came back. "Please just go Portlyn." Right now all he wanted to do was curl into a ball and cry, and he did not need Portlyn to witness that.

"Chad if she's so important, go tell her."

"I've tried!" Chad exclaimed, tired of Portlyn's unintentional stupidity. "But she doesn't want me. There's nothing more I can do." A tear accidentally escaped Chad's eye. He looked at Portlyn hoping that she would just leave. But instead she looked deep in thought.

_Call the media! Portlyn's thinking!_ Chad thought bitterly.

"She said she wants her Chad back right?" Portlyn asked slowly.

"Yes. And I've already tried that Portlyn. Incase you haven't noticed it didn't work."

"Chad you became the Chad you _thought_ she wanted. What if she wanted a different Chad?"

"There are only so many of me Port."

" Yeah…But what if she wanted the one she fell in love with?" Chad's head snapped up at this. It was such a simple answer he felt stupider then the bag of chips he had been eating before Portlyn got there.

"But the thing is…She fell in love with me when I was an egotistic jerk remember?"

"So just go back to that. It shouldn't be that hard, you're always mean to me." Portlyn said in another attempt at humor.

"There's no way I could ever be mean like that to Sonny. Portlyn please just leave." Chad asked as he went spiraling down into depression again. He had figured out what Sonny wants, and he can't give it to her.

"Fine I'll leave. But Chad just do anything stupid. Pinky Promise?" Portlyn held her pinky out for Chad to take. For some reason she thought that pinky promises were unbreakable.

"Promise." Chad hooked his pinky with hers knowing fully that a pinky promise was incredibly easy to break.

* * *

**(A/N I was tempted to end it there put you're lucky I'm nice)**

* * *

Soon after Portlyn left Chad decided to attempt to watch TV again. This time he turned it on, put it on mute and immediately went to Much Music so that there was no chance of 'Channy' coming up anywhere unexpectedly. The VJ guy Tim Degan was interviewing Taylor Swift. It seemed harmless enough so Chad turned the volume back on.

"So Taylor would you like to introduce your new video?" Tim asked a singer.

"Sure Tim." She looked at the camera. "This is my new video 'That's The Way I Loved You."

The video started and so did the song.

He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

When the video ended Chad felt like he had just heard a story out of Sonny's mouth.

"That was an amazing song Taylor." Tim told Taylor when they came back onto the screen.

"Thanks. But I owe most of the credit to my friend Sonny Monroe. She actually wrote the song and gave it to me."

"So do you think this song could be about the recent Channy break-up?"

"I know it is. I just hope that Chad is able to see how much he's changed and change back before it's too late."

After that Chad shut off the TV.

_Why couldn't I have heard this song 2 weeks ago?_

* * *

**A/N I know most of it is the song lyrics but I had to put those in somewhere. I'm thinking about adding another chapter that wasn't planned but i wanna see what think of this an then i'll go off of that**

**~Caitii~**


	6. Ready To Fall

**A/N I decided to go with the other chapter instead of the one I had planned. I think it'll make a better Drama even if people are mad at me. Plus I just really love the song this is inspired by. And just so you know I was only giving Sonny credit for writing that song for the sake of the story. All credit goes to the awesome Taylor Swift.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Ready to Fall by Rise Against**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ready to Fall**

_I tried to deal but I can't._

3 days since Portlyns visit and Chad hadn't changed. He was still dirty and depressed. It's been two days since he'd even moved, not even to get food or something to drink. His parents, Portlyn, and even his producers had all come by trying to get him out of his room, but this time Chad remembered to lock the door.

_It hurts too much_

He was still lying on his bed, but now instead of trying to forget about Sonny Chad was thinking of their whole relationship. All the good times they had; like the first time they met. There 'fake' date, their first real date, when he asked her to be his girlfriend, their first kiss. Chad was reliving all these memories in as much detail as possible.

Sighing Chad rolled over, the most movement he's had in 3 days, and started searching in his bed-side table for a paper and pen. Like Portlyn said, he couldn't live like this forever. When he finally found what he was looking for he rolled back to his original position and thought about what to write.

_I want them to know this is for me. I don't want anyone to blame my sunshine._

After a few moments Chad started writing.

Dear Family, Friends, and most importantly, my Sunshine.

I need to do this. I just can't live like this anymore. I don't want any one, including Sonny, to blame her for this. It's MY decision and no one else's. I love you all and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for doing this to you, I'm sorry I couldn't pull myself together, and Sonny, I'm sorry I changed.

Good-bye

With Love, Chad Dylan Cooper. 

Written at 1:29 pm June 24, 2009

Tears were silently pouring down Chad's face as he re-read the letter he and written. Hopefully everyone would understand, although Chad doubted they would.

_Sonny will blame herself still; even if she doesn't love me she still cares._

Chad got another piece of paper for a new note, this one only for Sonny.

Dear Sonny,

Please don't blame yourself for this, I know you will but don't. It's my fault for changing. You should be with someone who makes you happy. Unfortunately that just wasn't me any more. I finally figured out what you wanted. But I can't go back to that. You've changed me forever. Remember I'll always be watching over you.

I love you

Love, Chad

Satisfied with his work Chad found an envelope to put the letters in. Still crying Chad took one last look at his room before leaving it, the letters lying in the middle of his bed.

* * *

**(Portlyn's POV or whatever)**

Portlyn came barging into the Cooper mansion like she had so many times. This time she was determined to get Chad out of his room, or at least into the shower. Two weeks of solitary confinement was enough. Portlyn stomped up the stairs towards Chad's room. She expected the door to be closed and locked like it had been the other times but instead it was wide open.

_What's going on? Did he finally cheer up?_ Portlyn wondered as she curiously stepped into the room. It looked 10 times worse then it had the 3 days ago. But there was no sign of Chad. Portlyn looked around quickly if there was any clues to where Chad had gone. Only when she sat down on the bed did she notice the envelopes. She picked it up and took the letter out to read them. As Portlyn read she realized what Chad was intending to do.

_No…Wait this was only written 10 minutes ago. There might still be a chance to save him! But how…_

Suddenly Portlyn got an idea. She jumped up and ran out of the room while dialing a number on her phone.

"Hey Sonny, we have a problem…" Portlyn said as she tried to keep the tears back.

_What if we're too late?_

* * *

**(Back to Chad)**

Chad had just arrived at Condor studios. _After all_ he thought _Why not end it where it all began._ He parked his car in his space, not bothering to take his keys out. Chad also left his wallet among other random valuable things someone might want. _It not like I'll be needing them._

Chad entered the back way, not wanting anyone to see him. If he saw a familiar face he might chicken out and go back to hiding in his room. Slowly he climbed up to the roof, 4 stories off the ground.

For the first time since he had decided to do this, Chad was scared. He didn't know what happened when you die, and he hadn't been all that nice before Sonny came along.

_Sonny…_

Just thinking her name gave Chad back his courage. He couldn't live without her. Chad began to walk towards the edge of the building. Just as he was about to step up onto the edge he heard the roof door open.

"Chad, don't!" Chad heard the voice of his Sunshine shout.

Chad quickly turned around to see if it was really her or if he had officially gone insane. But there she was in the flesh, hair blowing in the wind, panicked look of her face, and tears streaming from her eyes.

"Why do you care?" Chad asked harshly. He knew Sonny would care but for some reason he suddenly wanted a reason to be mad at her.

"This isn't the answer. Just please step away from the edge and come with me." Sonny told him. Chad looked from Sonny to the side of the building not knowing what to do. If he went with Sonny he would most likely go insane, or he could take the easy way out. Chad backed away from Sonny towards the edge of the building.

"Chad please don't!" Sonny was sobbing now. Knowing that he was doing this to her gave Chad some bitter satisfaction. _Now she'll know what I went through._

Chad climbed on the edge and looked at Sonny one more time.

"Good-bye Sonny."

Then Chad fell backwards.

**A/N This is NOT the end people! I can be mean but not that mean.**


	7. I'm Sorry and I Love You

**A/N I don't wanna ruin anything so I'm gonna keep my mouth shut. But just to let you know this is the second last chapter, only the epilogue is left after this.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: I'm Sorry and I Love You**

Previously:

Chad climbed on the edge and looked at Sonny one more time.

"Good-bye Sonny."

Then Chad fell backwards.

Presently:

"Chad, please wake up. I need you." Chad faintly heard someone whisper.

_Am I dead? If I am death has a pretty itchy bed._

Slowly Chad's memories started coming back to him. Something about jumping off a damn building. Once he had remembered that he came back to his original question. Was he dead?

"Chad I love you. Just wake up." Chad heard the same person as before. _Was that an angel?_

Chad attempted to open his eyes, if he wasn't dead that is, only to have them feel to heavy to open. _At least I know I'm not dead. _He tried opening his eyes again. This time they fluttered opened quickly before he had to close them again. In those brief seconds he had concluded that he was in a bed in a hospital, and that his angel was none other then his sunshine.

The third time Chad tried he succeeded. At first the room was fuzzy but eventually it came into focus. And there sat Sonny, at his bedside whispering 'I love you's' in his ear. She must not have noticed yet that his eyes were open, her eyes were too full of tears.

"I love you Chad." She whispered again.

"I love you too Sonny." Chad's voice cracked when he spoke and his throat felt dry. At the sound of his voice Sonny's head snapped up.

"Chad you're awake!" Sonny exclaimed obviously surprised.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Chad asked attempting to make a joke.

"Yes. How are you feeling? Do you want me to go get a Doctor?" Sonny questioned. She seemed like he had been deprived of sleep.

"No I'm fine, kinda. Just tell me what happened." Chad told her. He knew that he jumped off the building, but he wanted to know how he ended up in a hospital with Sonny telling him she loved him again.

"Well you're kind of a medical miracle. That jump should have killed you but I guess the way you landed you didn't instantly die. But you had serious head trauma, you've been in a coma for almost a week." Sonny said as she started crying again.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Chad asked, it sure looked like she had.

"Yeah…I haven't left your side except for bathroom breaks since they put you in the ambulance. I was even there during your surgery."

"I went into surgery?" Chad asked. Now he was scared to move incase he would be able to feel everything that happened to his body.

"You're left shoulder was pretty bad. They just wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any permanent damage." Sonny said. Chad carefully lifted his right hand to move the neck of his hospital shirt thingy out of the way. Sure enough on his left shoulder there was a long scar that looked about semi-healed.

"It's not as bad as it looks. They said it'd just be a little sore." Sonny assured him. Cautiously Chad lifted his left arm. It hurt a little but would be bearable.

"Sonny I have one more thing I wanna as you." Chad said. He'd been wondering this since he woke up but had pushed it back, afraid of the answer. "Why are you here?" Not that Chad didn't love that Sonny was here, but he was afraid she was only doing it out of guilt.

"I love you Chad. Simple as that." Sonny said as if the night of the premiere had never happened.

"I love you too. I always have. But why did you suddenly decide that you loved _me_ and not another version of me?"

Sonny sighed like she had been expecting this too come up, but was hoping it wouldn't. "I realized that I love you. _All_ of you. It was wrong of me to think that I could only love the Chad I originally fell in love with. I'm sorry for everything." Sonny looked incredibly guilty. "The day that you umm…ya know…jumped… I was going to go over and tell you all this. But Portlyn called and told me you might be at the studio. I found you but I was too late." She started crying again, making Chad feel terrible that he had made her feel that way.

"Shh…It's okay Sonny…It's not your fault." Chad sat up and wrapped his arms around Sonny pulling her closer.

"Yes it is." Sonny sobbed into his chest. "It's all my fault. You could have died because I was too stupid to realize that I loved you." Chad lifted Sonny's head and looked straight into her eyes until she stopped her hysterics.

"Sonny don't you ever blame yourself. It would have been **my** decision." He told her firmly.

"But you wouldn't have even considered if it wasn't for me."

"It was my fault that I couldn't live without you. I love you Sonny and don't ever feel guilty." Chad placed a soft kiss on Sonny's forehead. "So now that that's settled, can you go get me some water? My throat feels like a desert." Chad asked.

Sonny gave a watery laugh. "Sure. I'll be right back." She gave Chad a quick kiss and walked out of the room. Chad leaned back and put his hands behind his head, smiling. Looked like life was going to go back to how it was before, with one little exception.

_Hmm…I think I might try to bring the old Chad Dylan Cooper back. After all, we don't want it too go back to __exactly__ like it was before._

* * *

**A/N See people! I'm a little insulted that some of you thought I didn't have a plan to save Chad and bring Channy back together lol. Next chapter is going to make up for all the lack of Channy that I've written. It should be up tomorrow or maybe even later tonight since it's only quarter after 12.**


	8. This Is The Way I Love You

**A/N This is the end. Hopefullly this makes up for all the depressed Chad. Sorry it's so short but I ran out of topics. Sorry it took so long to update, i was forced to go camping.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: This is The Way I Love You**

"Welcome to a very special episode of Tween Weekly everyone, I am Santiago Heraldo. This week we are the first to have the story you have all bee waiting for. What has been happening with Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe? So here they are…Channy!" Santiago pointed to the side curtain and out walked Chad and Sonny holding hands.

The two sat down on a couch opposite of Santiago after they had waved and said hello to the audience. When they were sitting and Chad had his arms around Sonny's shoulders Santiago began the interview.

"So. First, glad to see 'Channy' back together. And I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks so. Second, Sonny do you mind telling us why you broke up with Chad in the first place?" Santiago asked. Sonny looked completely unfazed by the question, she had been expecting it.

"I was stupid. I wanted the old Chad back, so I couldn't see that he's changed for the better. But even if he hadn't I realized a little late that I love all the different aspects of Chad." Sonny said.

"What do you think about this Chad?"

"I understand where Sonny was coming from. She didn't love what I became and I don't blame her for wanting who she feel in love with." Chad answered. He moved to give Sonny a kiss on top of her head and the audience "awed."

"Interesting. So you don't feel any anger towards Sonny?" Santiago questioned.

"No. She's the love of my life. I could never stay mad at her." Chad told Santiago flat out.

"Alright. Well then, Chad how did you react to the break-up? It seemed like you completely dropped out of the public eye for a while."

"To be honest," Chad glanced around the studio and then looked and Sonny. He took a deep breath and then continued. "I was a complete mess. Basically, I spent most of the time in my room miserable and without a shower." The audience laughed a little at the thought of Chad Dylan Cooper looking like a heart-broken schoolgirl.

"I heard that you took some drastic measures. Do you mind telling us about that?" Santiago asked. It seemed like he wasn't going to stop until he made Chad completely uncomfortable.

"I did. I attempted to take my life on June 21st outside the Condor Studios." The audience gasped. "I jumped from a four story building. It was a miracle that I survived. But I came out of it with nothing more then a hurt shoulder and a minor concussion. And I learned something from it. That even though at times suicide seems like the easiest way out, it's not. It's a proven fact that most people who survive a suicide attempt come out of it valuing life more. And a lot of people would have been hurt if I succeeded."

"Like me." Sonny added before kissing Chad again.

"Wow…heavy stuff. So how long were you in the hospital Chad?" Santiago asked. He seemed to find this topic very interesting.

"Well the 'incident' happened about a week ago and I got out 2 days ago so do the math." Chad said, as he became his cocky self that he usually was in front of a camera.

"Ok then. Well we have a special viewer who wishes to speak to the both of you. She was on the show a few weeks ago because of the 'Channy' issues. Now here she is again, via satellite, Selena Gomez!" The audience burst into applause as the couple turned to the screen to see their friend appear.

"Hi everyone!" Selena said, waving at the crowd.

"So Selena, is their any thing you want to say to this young couple?" Santiago asked.

"Yes, two things actually. First," She looked directly at Chad, "Chad Dylan Cooper if you ever try anything that idiotic again I will personally make sure you go down as the stupidest actor Hollywood has ever seen." The crowd laughed and Chad looked a little shamed.

"Please, like anyone would see me as idiotic when I was able to get the most amazing girl in the world." Chad said, once again kissing Sonny. This one earning a few whistles from the audience.

"Whatever, you know I will. And secondly, I just wanna say I told you so. I knew you two would be back together before the end of the month, you too damn perfect for each other."

* * *

**A/N Just wanna say thank you to everyone that has reviewed, alerted, favorite, or read this story. I love you all. Look out for more random midnight one-shots…hmm maybe I should put them all together and call it that…anyways…CHANNY RULES LOL**

**~Caitii~**


End file.
